


I'll Catch You

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cute, Ferret, Fluff, Gen, Heaven, Past Abuse Mention, Pet, angel - Freeform, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You're scared that you're falling for Aziraphale and decide to test him.





	I'll Catch You

It was terrifying, falling for someone so hard. Falling hard always made it seem like you’d hit the ground and shatter on impact. You’ve fallen before and it did leave your bruised and battered when the abuse started. You managed to get off the ground and get away from them, but it left a part of you broken.

Now, it was happening again. You were sure he wouldn’t hurt you, like the one before. He was too kind. But you thought that before. Instead, you were going to set up tests. A part of you hoped he past them. That way you would be more certain you’d be safe. Another part of you hoped he failed. Then, it was an excuse to not open your heart up and to keep from falling.

“I’m so excited!” the man you were testing said with the widest smile you’ve ever seen. You gave a weak smile as you guided him towards your home. “I’ve heard so much about her, she sounds like the sweetest thing.”

“She is,” you replied. Though, in the back of your head, you added that she’s only sweet to people who are kind to you and wouldn’t hurt you. If she sensed something off about a person, she’d charge and attack them. “Well, here we are.” You opened the door to your home and let the man in.

Aziraphale took in your home with a soft smile. He sensed love in huge abundance. It was coming from a specific place in your home. It was also the place you were leading him to. Against the wall, was a multi-story cage. There were blankets and hammocks and toys. A bowl of freshwater and a plate filled with food sat on one of the lower levels. There were crumbs surrounding the plate of food.

“Noodle,” you cooed. Any tenseness in your body dissipated when you approached the cage. A small head poked out from underneath the blankets. Aziraphale gasped at the adorable creature peering out towards you. The level of love increased ten-fold and was coming from both you and the animal. “There’s my sweet, little Noodle.”

You used your fingers to clamp on the knobs of the cage’s doors. You opened it as Noodle started to fully emerge from the blankets. Carefully, you picked up the long animal and curled her up into your arms. You pressed a kiss onto the top of her head, which she returned with kisses on your chin.

“This is Noodle!” you grinned and turned towards Aziraphale. “She’s my little girl. Her brother’s asleep in the hammock bellow.”

“She’s an adorable ferret,” Aziraphale remarked. He watched the dark masked sable cuddle into your arms. “I can tell she really loves you.”

Joy rose in your chest as his words. You gazed down at Noodle with a softness Aziraphale has never really seen from you. “I hope she knows I love her, too,” you whispered.

“Oh, she does,” Aziraphale nodded with certainty. “May I?”

He held his arms open indicating that he wanted to acquaint himself with the ferret. Fear bubbled in your chest. Noodle was going to determine if Aziraphale was safe. If she was comfortable with him, you’d trust him. If she tried to attack him, you’d trust Noodle and end all contact. You glanced at the usually docile animal.

"Yeah, let’s sit so she can smell you first,” you said and moved to sit on the floor. Aziraphale followed suit. “Here you go, Noodle.”

This was the moment that would decide your faith. It was as if you were staring out over the cliffside. Waves crashed below and sprayed you with bits of water. Behind you was certain safety, but it was lonely. Down below could either have sharp rocks and freezing water or warm water that would safely engulf you. Either of those options could take your breath away.

Noodle slowly approached Aziraphale. Aziraphale watched with pure joy as she came up to his leg. She gazed up at him for a moment with her never-blinking eyes. Then, she stood up on her hind legs like a toddler begging to be picked up. Aziraphale chuckled and picked up the small ferret and cuddled with her.

You were pushed off the cliff and sent falling into the waters below.

"You were right! She is the sweetest thing!” Aziraphale gushed. Noodle reached up and gave his face kisses. “Oh, my goodness! Her whiskers tickle!”

“Y-yeah.” You watched Aziraphale and Noodle. Your heart was beating furiously. Heat rose up to your face. This was both so wonderful and terrifying at the same time.

Aziraphale looked up as if he sensed your distress. He frowned slightly when looking over at you. “Is everything alright, my dear?”

You cleared your throat. Then, you said, “I’ve fallen for you, Aziraphale.”

A pink dust settled on Aziraphale’s cheeks. A look of shock slowly morphed into a soft smile. “I’ll catch you.”


End file.
